


【玫瑰】长河落日/Smoke gets in your eyes

by Kinyo_tyhg



Series: 长河落日 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, English Premier League, FC Barcelona, M/M, Manchester City, The Wandering Earth - Freeform, The Wandering Earth-AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 星际机甲AU，确切地讲是《流浪地球》小说AUKun X Leo大量私设私心预警。电影无关。





	【玫瑰】长河落日/Smoke gets in your eyes

 

“如果我消失了，你会忘了我吗？”

机载广播随他开口而音量降低，一个个失踪的名字如同讣告成为没有意义的背景音，停顿是带着节奏的断裂。

“当然。”Leo继续侧身调整着他化作袖标的Barca-10机甲，连个眼神也没给他。

Kun垂下眼睛抿了抿嘴，“那就好。”不动声色地咬紧下唇的里侧，发出轻轻的笑声。

 

 

一个世纪前，地球按照预定的航线，在偏移的公转轨道与木星轨道相交。于与木星擦肩而过的交会处，依靠二者的相互作用将地球甩向外太空，彻底宣告与太阳的别离。流浪时代正式到来。然而，太阳恒定的学说兴起，科学家们声称太阳近四百年来毫无变化，流浪地球计划成为政治骗局。反叛军揭竿而起，打着“重返家园”的旗号对联合政府展开征讨，星火燎原愈演愈烈。

战争距今已开启50年，活跃在前线的是降生于反叛军时期的第三代反叛者，主要任务也从夺取陆地控制权的阵地战转向探索周边星系、寻找返乡之途。带着象征胜利的和平协定，从战场上退役的年轻将军们意气风发，坚信下一段奋进之旅亦会如此前乘着机甲对攻作战一般势如破竹、马踏平川。经验丰富的壮士们不再有被炮火击碎、炸裂成尘埃的危险，却猝不及防地消失在宇宙的罅隙里，毫无征兆地永远失去联系。

Kun目睹过消失的过程，他去控制室里找设计师Otamendi闲扯，正赶上出任务的小队与控制台实时通讯汇报情况。那时他甫升队长，刚有权限自由进出控制室，第一次在控制室里听到来自机甲的信息，淡蓝色金属质感的地面和指示台瞬间变成全息投影板，模拟了通讯机甲所处的实时太空环境，控制室中间浮现出缩小的机甲模型——Mancity-made，编号他没注意看，不是认识的人。断断续续的通话讯号——他正要说“Nicolás，平时讯号这么差也难为你们了”——周围的恒星光亮骤然消失，通话阻断。恢复通讯失败，这艘机甲就这样消失了，没有任何告别的机会。

Silva后来解释说这些消失的机甲是跌入了宇宙空间的缝隙乃至虫洞，可能进行了空间迁跃，不知身陷何处、亦已无法回头，若能侥幸逃过宇宙射线风暴或密集的星体碎片，最美好的结局是一路漂流到燃料用尽。

 

“地球也只是燃料多一点。”漂流结束前找到归所的可能性大一点。他和Leo谈到这件事时，Leo说。

“你是说……我们在和联合政府做一样的事情？”惊讶的声音里又带着一丝了然，他立刻想到了许多别的事情作为佐证。

Leo沉默地靠过来吻他的眼睛，拿起他的手放在他的左侧胸膛，抿着嘴摇了摇头。他立刻会意，这里是媒体的焦点，无所不在的监控系统下他们不能交流这种事。

万幸技术还没发展到读心的地步，他自嘲地想着。望向身边日益寡言冷静的成熟男人，随他一同迈进摄影棚。

棚里还有另外几个熟人，或是在熟悉台词、或是在试虚拟服饰的效果。同属反叛军第三代的将星，难得公事上能遇到一起（毕竟已经很久没有战斗任务，外出侦查探路也仅限于分区承包的合作），几个人看上去都有几分兴奋。台词不难，是随处可见的宣传语的变体。宣传片剧情也不复杂：几个人由世界各地的家乡走出来加入反叛军，建功立业、巡游星际、找回家园，再衣锦还乡荣归故里。片中不乏对立两方平民生活状况的对比：生活在永夜里的平民缩衣节食、最大程度将能量供养地球发动机；生活在长昼的西半球人则生活舒适惬意，停止向地球发动机供能之后盈余出的大量能源一方面用于开发可独立探索宇宙的小型机甲、探索长期在太空飞船上生存的方式，另一方面则用于改善民众生活品质。宣传总是比真实夸张一点，但在战时更过分的说法人们都习以为常，不和平的年代里这些也不算什么。

几个人驾轻就熟，不到一天就完成了基本拍摄。摄影棚外面就是休息室，他们干脆在那里就着拍摄剩余的材料——烤肉和点心，用了晚餐。机甲主人不能饮酒，Kun美滋滋给众人倒上满杯的雪碧和可乐，路过的时候被Hazard摸了一把四块腹肌听他低声咕哝“这不科学”。束起长发的乌拉圭人塞给Leo一包鼓鼓囊囊东西托他带回给发小，德国金毛跟大眼睛笑得前仰后合转、过头看见在自己身边坐下的波兰人就摆出一副臭脸。众宾落座觥筹交错，讲的也大多是各自纵队的生活琐事，捡一些无关痛痒的屁话博君一笑，要么就是打趣昭告天下的恋情——亲疏有别，总归还是恪守了交际的分寸。

不多时，粗剪已经从隔壁流了出来，导演给他们拿过来炫耀一下成果，也是确认各区负责人有无特殊的要求。“荣归故里”部分主镜头给的是阿根廷双人组，穿插了一段十年前的资料，“我从阿根廷来，会回阿根廷去”，一双十几岁的稚嫩声音，信誓旦旦的二重奏。二人驾驶机甲，在被分割的屏幕上驶出对称的轨迹，拉近的特写镜头同步完成十余年的容貌变换。最终机甲重返地球，从机甲里走出来的两个人在天地间荡秋千，日升月落星移斗转，视野里满是广袤的潘帕斯草原。

并不巧妙的暗示，但足够煽情。重返过去，这一个口号就可以激起千万心绪。生活在地底的反叛军支持者力图将地底改造成昔日地球表面的天然样貌，一方面在家享受最高程度的科技，一方面在外寻找山野田园的心灵自由。旧美洲是欧洲效仿的新潮流。

 

 

盛筵难再，辉煌之下的不安定感总要落在肉体凡胎之肩。告别众人后Kun先Leo一步钻进Barca-10，淡蓝色的ManCity-10化成耳钉待在他的左耳上。机舱在Leo身后封闭，Kun已经舒坦地瘫在驾驶椅上晒肚子，冲Leo调笑地吹了声口哨，抬起手去抚皱着的眉心。

Leo闭着眼睛任他按摩，低声说：“Nostalgia.”

他仍在想那则宣传片，越是到快结束的时候早年的心愿就越被反复提及。那时他们还很小。

Kun直接把他拉到身上坐下，一边按摩太阳穴一边引开话题，“早上在外面我们说的那个……现在可以说了吧。你让我想起我们停战时候的事。”

“就是那个。近五年飞船派逐渐在高层占据优势，质疑派已经式微。就算没有氦闪，回到初始轨迹地表也无法恢复原貌了。”

“说起来有一次我看到了战区的探查分布图，覆盖了部分联合政府空间站未来的必经路径。”空气安静了几秒，他甚至想扭头看一眼操控室的温度是不是低了些许。还好是在机甲里，Leo的机甲，这没什么区别。当然Leo一定会告诉他有区别，把他关回自己的，再冒着风险跟进去。就像他提前做好的一样。杀人诛心，他想，有些话只有一次机会，或许他们再也不会谈论这种事，那不如一吐为快。这只是个猜测，但真相已经在他们面前掀开了一角面纱。

反叛军的势力壮大至整个西半球，或许处于长昼和永夜就是天然的区别，他们选取了各自的立场。反叛军总部是几个巨大的空间站，甚至可以说是宇宙城，靠地球引力而随之位置相对稳定地流浪运动。反叛军的支持者则在西半球，提供能源与人才支持，依靠富余能源创造的相对较高水平的生活而保持稳定。休战以来，联合政府方面依旧按原计划向地球发动机供能；反叛军则全力投入宇宙空间探索，试图寻找其他可居住行星，并在此过程中提高建立飞船生态系统的可行性。

然而反叛军的探索范围逐渐扩大，人才消耗与日俱增。没有哪条航线可以百分百确定安全，每一次出行都要承担无法估计的风险。如果探索范围包括对方前哨空间站的航线，与为人排雷作何区别？

若是反叛军高层本就有相当比例出自联合政府，若言二者展开合谋……也不足为奇。他们为人称道的安乐自由与永夜的集体计划，本质上的牺牲难以衡量谁多谁寡。对立的意识形态未尝不是维持整体平衡、又尽最大程度合理化剥削的政治手段，毕竟，是“备战状态”。

然而正义何存？无从决断。地球派与飞船派之争只在于手段，效力于更宏大的“生存”命题。甚至，这种备战使得两种方法得到齐头并进的尝试。即便他们在这个位置看到了什么，也应当遗忘。

机甲久久无人操作，被默许进入了节能待机模式。他们交叠着躺在驾驶椅上，被黑暗笼罩，被虚拟的点点星光环绕。驾驶椅轻轻地摇动，白噪音模拟出海浪拍打在沙滩上的声音，他们在浪尖沉浮。

选无可选，至少当下的心情有人分享。Leo的声音清冷克制，这让Kun的情绪没有被影响地更为失落。他的头靠在Kun的胸前，手臂紧紧环抱着结实的热源，又不似声音流露出的那般不在意。在巨大的沉默到来之前，他们细细碎碎、将一切都说了。

 

“Nostalgia，”Kun重复Leo之前的那句话，轻轻唱，“落叶归根早是绝世传奇事。原来我们都是爱四处流浪的人……”莫名地，把无关的荒腔走板唱到了一起。

Leo挪了挪位置，亲吻他的喉结，一路向上到嘴唇。当属于彼此的味道缠上来，热意翻涌澎湃。在碰触的唇齿间，他们甚至开起“法国人民爱革命”的玩笑，猜他们的法国朋友们若居此为又该如何震荡天地——终究是放松心绪的闲扯。这些没有营养的话很快也变得破碎，被断断续续的呻吟与沉重的呼吸声取代。

 

原来我是一个爱四处游荡的人

如果有那么一天我停住了

你是否就离开我

 

原来我是一个会近乡情怯的人

如果有那么一天我迷路了

你是否就忘记我

 

 

 

“注意安全。”脸颊相贴，Leo在他的耳侧轻声说，嘴唇碰到了ManCity-10，是双重的叮嘱。Kun把他往怀里揽了一下，拍拍后背安抚，“放心。”随即召出机甲待命，与Leo的通讯端对接，在私人频道里补充道：“别太想我。”眨了眨眼睛，被恋人推进机舱里，又探出头来拉着人讨了一个深吻。

固定的告别仪式。

ManCity-10缓缓升至高空，Leo仰头凝望，耳边的通讯器里仍是起伏的海浪声，还有蓬勃的心跳。他喜欢把Kun的通讯器收音亲手放在他胸前，说话时胸腔共振，就像他的耳蜗贴着他的心口。

仿佛站成一块望夫石，他视线中的大块头逐渐缩小成核桃大。这一次会吗，他是否记得，或是终于顺从地觉得没有必要搞这些形式主义。虚虚的握拳里指甲在食指关节留下印痕，他有点想笑，更想堵住吵架时自己的嘴：“而你就是个形式主义的笨蛋罢了！”希望笨蛋没放在心上……或者希望他猜得到自己其实很喜欢这些……没有什么意义的东西。当与他在一起的时候，他们能够心安理得地投入一切无意义。如果有足够的闲暇时光，能够不必迫使自己为使命付出一切，能够和他一起虚度……他的海浪里飘来了不该属于他的怅惘。见鬼的靡靡之音，他漫无目的地想。

耳边终于传来不一样的声音，那人轻快地命令：“看着我。”他打了个激灵，从梦中被唤醒。

ManCity-10忽然毫无征兆地失去动力急速下坠，自由落体般向地面俯冲，心跳声躁动如鼓。在冲击波快要逼近地面之时，又突然平行于地面向前冲去，划出一个完美的直角，再四十五度倾斜上升，抛回一条弧线再向下旋出一个弯，最后在空中驶出一个圆形……“Leo”。与此同时响起他的声音，尚未平息的轻喘和迸溅的荷尔蒙，“我要走了，欧律狄克，我已经开始想念你。”

地面的人仍高高仰着头，尽管知道对方并不能看见他，毛茸茸的胡须为扑克脸藏起上扬的嘴角，但快意仍抱着每一根胡子尖儿打颤。

他们的每一次分别，Kun都会这样直白地在众人面前示爱，八年间鲜有例外。昔日万人空巷围观之时，分离宛若牵牛织女，Kun的机甲表演则是惜别的鹊桥，连向宇宙的远方。今已没人再抬起头为这场惊心动魄紧张，而他的卖力冒险分毫不减，和第一次从助燃器里喷出特质颜色的燃料划出一个一箭穿心的图案那时的兴奋得意的少年并无二致，光速留下的视觉残影让这个形状完整显形，小Kun雄赳赳气昂昂地打开通讯问他：“送给你，Leo。喜欢吗？”他听见叮铃桄榔的把安全服甩到地上的声音，心上人来不及换上别的衣服，就迫不及待地来问他。他能想到鼓胀肌肉的手臂从地上抓起因一时兴奋而扔掉的通讯器，拍开开关就着话筒兴冲冲的样子。

心被泡在青涩的梅子汁里，酸涩到分不清更甜还是更苦，只是更加柔软。彼时，此刻，面对他赤诚的俄耳甫斯总会有些无以为报的语塞。

于是他只会用那副坚定的声音说，“喜欢，非常喜欢。”

和，“我也很想你，Kun，非常想你。”

 

 

回到各自战区之后生活就再次进入正轨，Leo拿着那一大包人肉快递想要塞给Suarez时后者正在和管理团队开线上会议，门没对Leo锁上，他便自觉地把东西放在门边，冲Suarez摆了摆手，坐在镜头外听。

Suarez一反常态地绷着脸，看见Leo回来只是点头示意了一下，继续他罕见的演说。“总而言之，”Leo想，怎么就到总结部分了？“我建议巴萨开始着手寻找我的继任者，交接机甲需要时间，我们必须提前考虑。”他结束了通话。

“门边是Cavani给你带的，自己拿走。”Leo倚着墙抱怨，“他要把养牛场给你搬来了。”一边说着一边摘下袖标，把Barca-10放到仪器里进行日常检测。看着Suarez小跑着去看礼物的样子不禁好笑地叹了口气，“刚刚怎么突然和他们说到继任者？”

“和你说过这么多次，觉得是时候和上面通通气了。”Suarez拿出一袋即食香肠，抽鼻子嗅了嗅，一脸的心旷神怡。一手扒开袋子想放回去，另一只手直接习惯性地打开了开封，反应过来时自己先笑了出来。“Leo来尝尝，Edy真是从不让我失望。有了这些就算少放几天假我也情愿了。”

“你有看中的接班了？”Leo从善如流。

“是德甲战区的一个孩子，和我的机型一致，数据不错。有可能的话带到这儿来看看就最好了，像当年小罗的Barca-10传给你那样交接，保留机甲的核心记忆。而不是根据资料库里的模型重建。”

Leo陷入沉默，这已经是他想要回避的问题，Suarez应该知道的，却还是主动提起。话题本身没有错，他不想让朋友为难。“重新开始也未尝不可，Luis，像你一样。别让继承成为一个负担。”他仍觉得是自己给过别人过重的压力，当他以为选中了未来的继任，然而，“谁都可以走出一条属于自己的新路。”

Suarez拍了拍老友的肩膀，“承担本身就是一种应被考量的品质。评判标准那么多，我还是最喜欢这个。”他擦干净手，把玩起自己的机甲模型，“它太美了，我想把它留给未来的人让它继续存在下去。等我老了，走到它面前，它的核心记忆里仍然有我，它的身上仍有我的影子。这是我想得到的最浪漫的事，Leo。”

“那你就要保重身体兄弟。”Leo瞥了一眼被拍过的肩膀是否留下油渍，走到近前也去看那颗犬牙形状的挂坠，边缘锋利的Barca-9，他的老搭档。“功勋退役，平安返乡，和Edinson回乌拉圭养牛去。”他用那种录广告时的活泼语气，嘲讽打趣的意味太过明显。

“喂，我哪儿错了吗？谁不觉得自己的机甲是最好的？”Suarez板起脸控诉，分外狰狞。

Leo高深莫测地藏起笑容走了出去，谁不觉得自己的机甲是最好的？他也说过同样的话，在某个无关紧要的场合，对着一些不必记住的人。另一个声音从记忆里探出头来，“我不啊，最好的是Leo，毫无疑问。”他声音腼腆又坚决，是从后排挤到话筒边上说的话，热气从他的颈侧擦过，背上几乎承担了大半个人的重量，偏又要挺得直直的。那个人够不到话筒就更用力地往前压，年轻的身躯紧紧叠在一起。他的耳朵尖儿都红了，热得自己也感觉得到，依然端的四平八稳恍若未闻。桌子挡住的手揪着身后人的衣角示意他停下来，全世界他只听得到耳边气声嗤嗤的笑。

那时他们还小，说的话许的愿没人当真，但他们仍然信誓旦旦义正辞严地一一许诺。

等到后来成名，他仍认真坚持他是最好，别人只当这是亲密的调侃乃至调情。被翻出来真诚回忆的不是这些，他们反而都沉默了。

 

 

时间若就这样流逝下去也好，传承机甲并非天赐吉祥，而是得以享有的勋章。如果没有突然探知的巨大虫洞，如果轮值没有正好落到蓝月亮的前锋先生。换一种说法，或者这个时间点早该降临，或者这种风险本无预兆。

Kun在回到机甲前拥抱了指挥室内的每个人，太多的了来了又走，多年未变的搭档只剩下Kompany与Silva，按理说他们早已习惯离别，不计短长，可每每身临其境便又扒开创伤。轮到自己，看似与沉默神情的友人别无二致，心里却定定觉得早已料到如此收场。不可如期归来，这便是美梦的意义。长歌当哭，他却笑得傻兮兮，说着泪水过敏胸前却还是被蹭了许多孩子的眼泪。没人可以选择让人代替赴往死地，即便在另一中黑暗的层面这或许能被做到。浮萍蝼蚁，他觉得自己堂堂正正，磊落地接受多一些簇拥也未尝不可。

何况生死未有定数，几率而已。

 

Leo知道这件事时已经很晚，以至于错过了Kun和他提今天要出任务时的些许反常。等他从几经周转得知隔壁战区封锁消息的安排，Kun早已和他辞别。

“嗨Leo，我今天要出任务，不危险的。知道了，会注意安全。明白，返程一有信号就告诉你，如果你睡了我就给你留信息。你该吃吃该喝喝，我也不知道几天嘛。今天有话很多吗？那大概是因为想你了。公屏通讯不得打情骂俏，我要举报你影响我工作了。知道了，出信号区之前我会再和你讲的。挂啦。爱你，Leo。”

心中惊悸，打个欠条和Suarez借来双倍的将领物资，钻入Barca-10绝尘而去，忙乱中不忘留下应尽的手续。这算是主动请缨，自愿赴往轮值之外的探险第一线，他仍可享有战区条例规定的最高等级的物资——为了鼓励热爱牺牲的傻子。“傻也傻得独一份，”Suarez在通讯器里评价，“我是说你们两个。”一边联系其他战区的朋友提供沿线的航行提示。

Barca-10在以自身所能承担的最高速度急速前进，Leo把自己锁在座椅上躺平，以适应超高速带来的生理不适。他的航行一向稳妥，是Kun才喜欢玩各种花活儿。想起第一次乘ManCity-10时被Kun戏弄，让他差点吐在机甲里，他对此时的处境不禁感到几分亲切。照他预计，在Kun达到信号极点附近，他就能达到与他机甲间的通讯距离，这再好不过。

 

“Leo，你在吗？”信号机传来的公屏消息。声音在等待中变得沉默，背景音乐断断续续飘了过来：“原来我是一个爱四处游荡的人，如果有那么一天我停住了，你是否就离开我……”

“我在，Kun。我一直在。”他的声音像在刀筒中滚过。

那头的人却陷入了沉默，任凭背景音乐反反复复地唱着一首不在调子上的歌。是他自己唱完录进去的。

Leo挣扎着坐起身，重新操控操作面板。他想得到那片沉默里的煎熬，本应永远与他一同心如刀绞，却像年轻时给人惊喜一样快要沉不住气地激动。

沉默里，眼前的屏幕上多了条正在运动的直线，在浩瀚的或明或暗的星体之间，一道大漠孤烟。

Kun想到成熟可靠的小队长和那句斩钉截铁“当然”，笑一笑掐断了通讯。与此同时，Leo想到的是他们二十岁出头的年纪。“你说你永远记得我！”耳边传来自信的命令。“我永远记得你。”他毫不犹豫地给予回应，看着天蓝色的机甲翻着前空翻快乐地离去。“我永远跟你在一起，不论去哪里。”这是他的补充，与承诺。Leo按下对前方机甲的通讯请求，不必审核便可通过的权限，耳畔再次传来熟悉的心脏跳动声。

“你不等我。”他听见自己说。

天蓝色的机身急速后转回望，奔袭而来的红色机甲如彗星般拖着一条天河般的蓝色尾巴，再向远处望去是四百年前不落的太阳。

他咧开嘴，用力把眼泪憋回去，应了一声。“那我慢点。”

 

长河落日圆。

 

 

（完）


End file.
